


Twenty Pumpkins

by tameable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Derek Is So Done, M/M, Pumpkins, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameable/pseuds/tameable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, what the hell. I'm not getting twenty fucking pumpkins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S AUTUMN. FUCK YEAH. This is actually based on a true story, so there ya go.

Derek just needed some bread. That's all. So why the fuck was he still standing in front of the store? In front of a goddamn _pumpkin_ _display_ _?_

Oh, right. Stiles said he wanted to decorate the house (Okay, more like mansion) this year, along with carving them and cooking the seeds. He might like some of those orangey flowers he doesn't know the name of, but for sure, Stiles said, pumpkins were going to be all over the place.

Pulling his phone out, Derek calls Stiles to ask him if he'd like one or two. It's not like it's be a hassle, the pumpkins are pretty big, sure, but that's what werewolf strength is for. And they're only five dollars.

Stiles picks up with, "Yeah? Did you forget something?"

Derek says "There's some pumpkins for five dollars, do you want some? I know you said something about carving them this year with the pack."

For a moment there's just the sound of Stiles breathing, and then he's saying "Yeah, wow, you actually remembered. Uh, can you get like- I don't know- maybe twenty? That'd be nice _._ "

Derek just stands there, completely still. _Twenty_ pumpkins?  _Twenty fucking pumpkins_? He says as much to Stiles, who just lets out an indignant "Well, you're the one who asked!"

"Stiles, what the hell. I'm not getting twenty fucking pumpkins. What would you even use all of them for? There's no point in getting too many, they'll just rot," says Derek.

Huffing, Stiles grumbles something that's incoherent over the phone and says, "Derek, Der-Bear _, sweetheart._ Twenty. Pumpkins," and then proceeds the hang up. Rude.

Sighing, Derek decides ten will be good for now, right? If not, then, Stiles will just have to deal and pick up ten more later on. But still, who needs twenty pumpkins for Thanksgiving and Halloween? Well, apparently Stiles, but that's not the point.

 

 

 


End file.
